Rachel & Paul: Con solo una mirada
by Carpe-diem11
Summary: Rachel regresa a la Push después de acabar sus estudios en la universidad de Washington. Ella solo desea poder estar un poco tiempo allí para poder irse a Nueva York donde tiene planeado trabajar, y así poder estar muy lejos del pueblo donde nació, pero no se imagina que el en pueblo al que tanto odia le aguarda su amor verdadero.
1. Rachel y Paul

**Paul & Rachel: Con solo una mirada.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

**SUMMARY:**_Rachel regresa a la Push después de acabar sus estudios en la universidad de Washington. Ella solo desea poder estar un poco tiempo allí para poder irse a Nueva York donde tiene planeado trabajar, y así poder estar muy lejos del pueblo donde nació, pero no se imagina que el en pueblo al que tanto odia le aguarda su amor verdadero._


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La despedida.

Hoy me he despertado asustada, sabía que era el día de volver a casa, llevo 4 años estudiando en la universidad de Washington, esforzándome para mantener mi beca y mis buenas notas, trabajando en una cafetería para que no me faltara de nada, y sobre todo haciendo lo posible para no tener que regresar a casa.

Me había pasado todo el instituto estudiando como una loca para poder conseguir una beca y estudiar medicina, era algo que me gustaba, saber que iba poder ayudar a los demás, me alegraba.

Mi hermana Rebecca había hecho lo mismo que yo, salvo que ella no quería ir a la universidad y se marchó a Hawai donde conoció a su marido, un gran hombre que es capaz de soportar las locuras de Becca. Hablamos a menudo, pero aun así la extraño muchísimo, ella era mi mitad, la que me animaba, la que me consolaba o la que me hacía reír.

Así que ahora debido a mis buenas notas en la universidad, había acabado mi carrera y me disponía a volver a casa, a aquel lugar lluvioso, lleno de verde como era la Push.

Mi padre no sabía que volvía, ni siquiera sabía que había acabado mi carrera, quería darle una sorpresa, bueno a él y a mi alocado hermano Jacob, era un poco hiperactivo de pequeño, aunque espero que no haya cambiado mucho, siempre con su sonrisa en la cara.

Me levanté de la cama ya que había estado remoloneando durante 30 minutos, cogí la ropa que tenía preparada para ponerme hoy, una falda vaquera, una camisa blanca, y unas sandalias marrones de tacón a juego con el bolso y me dirigí a la ducha. ( 08/set?.locale=es&id=49659548)

Cuando acabé de vestirme y maquillarme, solo con un poco de delineador y brillo de labios, me dirigí a la cocina del piso que compartía con varias amigas, me tenían preparado un desayuno de despedida, en el que todas acabamos llorando.

Después de desayunar, les di los regalos que les había comprado y ellas me sorprendieron con unos para mi, las chicas me ayudaron a meter todas mis pertenencias en el coche, y al despedirme de ellas en el mismo portal del edificio me puse rumbo a la Push.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: De nuevo en casa.

Acababa de pasar el cartel de Bienvenido a Forks, cada vez más cerca de casa, estaba agotada después de hacer todo el viaje en coche. Mi cabeza me gritaba que me largara de allí, que me fuera a Nueva York o incluso a Hawai y así visitar a Becca, pero mi corazón decía que un tiempo en casa no me iba hacer mal.

Pasada media hora llegué a casa, vi la cortina del salón moverse, aunque no me dio tiempo a ver quién era, aunque supongo que sería Jacob.

Cuando baje del coche la puerta de la casa ya se había abierto y apareció corriendo un enorme hombre muy parecido a mi hermano.

- ¡Rach! - gritaba mi enorme hermano.

- ¿Jake? - pregunte asombrada por el cambio que había pegado, estaba enorme y musculoso, como si en los cuatro años que estuve en la universidad se apuntará al gimnasio y engullera esteroides.

- Pues claro tonta, quién más iba ser - me contestó riendo. Me cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo riéndose, al igual que yo.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Eres tu hija? – sonó la voz de mi padre desde la puerta.

- Si, papa soy yo- contesté mientras le daba un enorme beso y abrazo.

- Vaya Rachel, que guapa estas, ya decía yo que estabas más alta de lo normal, sabes que si haces trampas no mola ¿no? - me pinchaba mi hermano como siempre.

- Vamos Jacob, que tu hermana no lleva ni cinco minutos en casa y empiezas a chincharla. - le riño mi padre. - Vamos hija, que tu hermano acaba de preparar café.

- ¿Jake preparando café? - me reí- emm, esto papa, si prefieres lo hago yo - dije echándole la lengua a mi hermano, que intentaba mirarme enfadado.

Entramos en casa y nos dirigimos los tres a la cocina, y como esperaba nada mas sentarme me bombardearon a preguntas.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido? - preguntaba mi hermano.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - seguía mi padre.

- ¡Rach, contesta! Si te han hecho algo... - amenazaba jake

- Pero habla niña - se desesperaba mi padre.

- Vale, si os calláis un momento os cuento - les dije medio riendo, al ver la reacción que tuvieron - Es que, tenéis delante vuestra a una recién graduada en medicina. Ya he acabado la universidad, me ofrecieron hacer un curso mucho más rápido, porque vieron que podía hacerlo, y no falle jaja - les aclare.

- ¿Qué? - intentaba reaccionar mi padre.

- Espera, espera quiere decir que no tienes que volver a la universidad y que te vas quedar aquí - dijo ahora sí que mirándome mal.

- ¿Y tú porque me miras así? ni que no quisieras que estuviera más tiempo con vosotros - dije algo triste.

- ¡Rachel! - exclamó mi padre con una sonrisa, al fin alguien que se alegra, - Oh dios, mi niña es doctora, y aun encima antes de tiempo, vas ser la envidia de todas las chicas de la reserva. Además ahora puedes ayudarme cuando me pase algo... - musitaba.

- Alguien que se alegra. Gracias papá - le dije, mientras miraba la cara de enfado de mi hermano.

Después de todas las preguntas que me hizo mi padre metí las maletas en mi antiguo cuarto, el mismo que compartía con Becca cuando éramos pequeñas.

Cuando coloque toda la ropa en el armario y coloque las fotos en la mesilla, fui hacer la cena, vi como mi padre veía los deportes en el salón, pero no había rastro de Jacob, había desaparecido mientras hablaba con mi padre.

Esa noche decidí hacer unos sándwiches ya que no había mucha comida en casa, mañana tendría que ir al supermercado para poder comprar comida, y también limpiar la casa.

Casi con la cena hecha llegó Jacob con uno de sus amigos, Embry, al parecer el también se quedaba a cenar así que decidí hacer más, con ayuda de Jake, que al parecer se le pasó el enfado. Con todo listo, llame a papa, para que viniera cenar, y cenamos entre bromas y chistes, sobre todo por parte de Embry. Después de cenar recogí y fregué los cacharros y me fui directa a la cama, ya que estaba rendida.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Empezar una nueva rutina.

A las 10.30 de la mañana me sonó el despertador, se me había olvidado desconectarlo, pero una vez que me despertaba no me volvía dormir así que decidí coger unas mayas, una camiseta, una chaqueta, ya que por la mañana hace frío, y unos tenis y me fui hacer deporte. ( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=54784833)

Baje corriendo hasta la playa, y cuando llegue no pude resistir el quitarme los tenis y caminar por la orilla. El agua estaba fría, aunque no era de extrañar, pero se sentía tan bien que continúe caminando hasta que tuve que dar la vuelta, al estar sola en la playa me sobresalte al ver a un hombre sin camiseta y con solo unos pantalones rotos caminando en mi dirección, como no soy de las chicas que se acobardan seguí caminando y cuando me encontraba a unos metros del me tropecé con un palo que estaba varado en la orilla y me caí. A los pocos segundos el hombre se encontraba a mi lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Si, estoy bien. Tropecé con un palo que había en la orilla - dije avergonzada mientras le cogía la mano y me ponía en pie. - Gracias - dije mirándolo a la cara por primera vez, y en el momento que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto algo cambió en los suyos, un nuevo brillo dándole una mirada muy dulce.

- Emm, me llamo Paul - dijo.

- Yo Rachel, Rachel Black - conteste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Black? ¿Una de las hermanas de Jacob?- Preguntó asombrado.

- Si una de las hermanas de Jacob, la que se fue estudiar a la universidad de Washington.

- Vaya, si no me equivoco medicina ¿no? - acertó con una sonrisa, la cual no pude resistir a devolverle. - ¿Y cómo te va la carrera?

- Pues sí, has acertado jaja, estudie medicina. Y la carrera bien, ya he acabado, y he decidido volver a casa. - Le dije mientras empezaba a tiritar, ya que aun estaba con los pies en el agua.

Paul se dio cuenta que tenía frio y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, yo acepte, claro está, así podría tener la oportunidad de hablar más con el.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi una nota de mi padre diciendo que iba hasta la casa de Sue y que llegaría a la hora de comer, así que prepare chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en el sofá a hablar. Me pregunto por mis años de adolescencia, por los 4 años que pasé en la universidad. Y él me contó su infancia su adolescencia, que se ganaba la vida trabajando en un taller de coches que montaron entre los amigos, que era mucho más barato que el otro que había en el pueblo.

A la hora de la comida se marchó ya que por la tarde le tocaba trabajar y había quedado para comer con los amigos, eso sí no sin antes intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono para poder hablar más. Así que decidí darme una ducha rápida y ponerme unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, ya que hoy iba ser uno de esos días de calor. ( 05-happy/set?id=49579679)

Como el día anterior había visto que quedaba una bolsa de espaguetis, decidí prepararlos para comer, haciendo bastantes ya que Jacob parece un pozo sin fondo que tiene siempre hambre. Papá llegó a la hora de comer, como dijo en la nota, y Jacob llego con él. Al entrar en la casa los dos aspiraron fuerte, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Jake me ayudó a poner la mesa, mientras papá me preguntaba qué había hecho por la mañana.

Acabamos de comer y Jake se encargó de fregar los platos y los cubiertos, mientras papa se dirigía a ver los deportes, cosa que no me sorprendía. En ese momento me puse a hacer la lista de la compra, ya que por la tarde pasaría a por comida porque ya no había nada para comer. Cuando acabe de hacer la lista cogí mi cartera y me dirigí al supermercado, tarde bastante en coger todo lo que tenía en la lista, algunas señoras se quedaban mirándome como si estuviera loca, pero no le di la mayor importancia.

Al pagar, meter las bolsas en el coche y llegar a casa me puse a colocar cada cosa en su sitio y cuando estaba todo a mi gusto, empecé a limpiar toda la casa. A eso de las 6 mi padre me comento que se iba para casa de los Clearwater, y que seguramente no vendría a cenar


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La cena.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando acabe de limpiar toda la casa, así que decidí hacer una tortilla, ya que no se me ocurría cosa más fácil. Mientras la hacía me llego un sms de Paul:

"Hola guapa. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? No trabajarías mucho ¿verdad? Yo acabo de salir ahora del taller, y ahora mismo llegaré a casa y me pondré a dormir, así que buenas noches Rachel. Descansa. Un beso Paul."

Yo demasiado deprisa para que lo pudiera leer antes de que se durmiera le conteste:

"Hola Paul. Pues un día muy productivo, hice la compra, limpie toda la casa, y ahora estoy haciendo la cena. ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Así por lo menos no te vas con el estómago vacío para cama. Un beso Rach."

Después de contestar me puse a acabar la tortilla, medio nerviosa esperando a que me contestara, no sabia que me pasaba, lo conocía de unas horas y me sentía como si fuera una adolescente al que le gustaba el tío cañón de su clase. Pero Paul le gustaba, sobre todo su forma de sonreírle, como si ella fuera lo más valioso en el mundo. A los pocos minutos de acabar la tortilla le llegó la contestación de Paul:

"No quiero ser una molestia, pero si insistes.. jaja Además es malo ir con el estómago vacío para cama. Nos vemos en 2 minutos Rach. Un beso."

Al ver que aún tenía tiempo, hice una ensalada ya que si Paul era como mi hermano no habría mucha tortilla para comer. Cuando estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa me llego un sms de mi hermano:

"Rach, me voy con los chicos a cenar así que no me esperéis. Un beso."

Tal y como había prometido a los dos minutos estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

- ¡Hola! - ups, creo que fui demasiado efusiva.

- Hola Rach - dijo Paul adelantándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Pasa, ya está la comida lista - le dije con una gran sonrisa. - Al final solo cenamos tu y yo, ya que mi hermano se fue a cenar con los amigos y mi padre está en casa de Sue.

- Pues menos mal que vine yo, asi no tienes que cenar sola.

Pasamos toda la cena hablando, me gustaba estar con él, era divertido, atento, sonriente, y me miraba como si fuera el sol.

Después de cenar me ayudó a recoger, aunque le insistí bastante en que no lo hiciera, hasta que me di por vencida. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos ver una película, y nos sentamos muy pegados en el sofá. Y no sé en qué momento de la noche acabe entre sus brazos, e incluso le llegue a preguntar si tenía fiebre ya que estaba ardiendo, eso le hizo mucha gracia pero me respondió que estaba perfecto y que no me preocupara.

Cuando acabo la película aun seguíamos abrazados mirándonos directamente a los ojos, muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Sé que te va sonar una tontería o incluso pensarás que estoy loco, pero me gustas Rachel, me gustas y mucho - me dijo muy serio.

- No pienso que sea una tontería y mucho menos que estás loco, porque si tú lo estás yo también, porque a mi también me gustas Paul.

Y tras esa confesión se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los míos. Fue algo mágico, como si nuestros labios estuvieran hechos para encajar, algo que nunca se volvería repetir con otra persona, era como si él y yo estuviéramos predestinados a estar juntos.


End file.
